


Free

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Old feelings of love and lust are finally expressed.





	Free

Free

 

 

(Celeborn)

 

The Hall of Fire in Imladris always felt confiding to me. I am used to the freedom the mellyrn trees provide me with. I prefer to reside high up in the trees, being able to look at the sun, moon, stars and sky. Elrond always was the opposite and the Last Homely House is his greatest achievement as far as Elrond is concerned. I do not agree. We Elves are supposed to live beneath the sky. We drifted too far away from nature and have been living in ways unsuited for us. This has finally caught up with Elrond; I can tell by looking into his misty eyes.

 

Celebrían left her family behind in order to seek peace and contentment in Aman. Elrond never really accepted the fact that he couldn’t help her heal and has felt guilty ever since. It is the very reason why he never took a lover again. He should have. Celebrían told him to find love again, but Elrond clings to his precious guilt.

 

I have watched his misery grow over the centuries and he wallows in it, clinging to it and refusing to let go. It is eating him alive.

 

This is the very reason why I have come to Imladris. Leaving the Golden Wood was easy, now that Galadriel has sailed and taking most of the Galadhrim with her. Only I remained in the Wood, but I could not stay for long. Elves aren’t meant to be alone and my loneliness forced me to seek out companionship.

 

Only a handful of Elves still reside in Imladris these days. There is Elrond, locking himself in his rooms, giving in to this absurd need to atone for the fact that he couldn’t keep my daughter safe. Elladan and Elrohir are also still here, trying to convince their father to let go of his guilt so they can sail for Aman. But they won’t sail yet, as they want to stay until after Estel has died. They want to comfort Arwen in her dying days and I understand them. The fact that my granddaughter has chosen to remain in Gondor keeps me here as well. And then there are Erestor and Glorfindel. The couple has done wonders for Elrond in the past. If it wasn’t for the love and happiness they radiated Elrond might have fallen into Shadow a long time ago.

 

And now I am here as well. Elrond isn’t expecting me and actually seeing me here will probably upset him. But the time has come to stop dancing around the real issue. I always knew that it would come down to this one day and I am tired of running away from these feelings. It is about time we faced them.

 

~~~

 

“Celeborn? No one told me you had arrived! I did not know you were about to visit with us!” Elrond blinks in surprise.

 

I incline my head and wonder if I should chide him, he *should* have known to expect me, but is still in denial. He has been in denial for a very long time. It is about time I showed him the truth. “I trust I am still welcome here?” Of course I am welcome here. His body betrays him.

 

“Of course you are! I am always glad to see you!”

 

Elrond wrings his hands and stands undecided, uncertain whether to approach me or not. I understand him to a certain degree. After all, I am his father in law. “I thought you would welcome the company.”

 

“I do,” whispers Elrond, a bit too quickly.

 

“You do not look well, Elrond.” And that is quite the understatement. He is pale, painfully thin, his hair lacks all luster and his eyes, which used to sparkle with life, are dull. I arrived just in time. I take hold of his arm and guide him towards a couple of comfortable chairs near the blazing fire. “Let us sit down and talk for a while.” But that isn’t what I really wanted to say – it is a start though.

 

Elrond seats himself and I meet his hesitant gaze head on. I can tell that he is puzzled. “You wonder why I am here.”

 

“I do. The last thing I heard was that you were staying with Thranduil. I did not expect to see you here.”

 

A sigh leaves his chapped lips and I wonder how longs this has been going on. He isn’t exactly fading, but lingering. He is trying to survive until the day comes that he can finally sail, but that won’t happen for many decades and I cannot allow him to remain in such a vegetative state for such a long time. “Thranduil and I have parted ways for now. He is spending time with Legolas and Gimli.”

 

“With a dwarf?”

 

Elrond actually manages a weak smile and seeing it tells me that the old Elrond is still present inside this shell. We could talk about details for hours, but I decide to go for the direct approach. “What have you been doing to yourself?”

 

Elrond startles. “What do you mean?”

 

“Look at you! When was the last time you ate a decent meal? Slept through the night? Dined in the company of your sons?” I know Elrond better than he knows himself and I know I need to push him.

 

Elrond manages a sad smile. “Thank you for your concern, but I am well – well enough as can be expected from a father who just lost his only daughter to a mortal life.”

 

I cannot allow this distraction. “I am talking about *you*! What have you done to yourself?” My tone is harsh and I glare at him. I need to light his inner fire, which is hiding beneath the guilt and shame.

 

“Celeborn, do not meddle in my personal affairs!”

 

Aye, I never meddled in his personal affairs before, but I am going to do so now for Elrond’s sake. I rise from my chair and advance on him. I place my hands on the armrests on either side and then I lean in closer until our faces are only inches apart. I can smell it now – it is very clear and it is strong. “Where is that fire, Elrond? Where is that glare you love to throw at everyone? When was the last time I saw it? Why am I not seeing it now?”

 

“Celeborn…”

 

A growl leaves his lips. Excellent. Maybe I am getting through to him. “How much longer are you going to lock yourself up in this Hall? Your private rooms? Why are you so determined to hide? When did you give up on yourself? Why?” Elrond blushes – a strong crimson – and the musky scent grows stronger. I grab his wrist and curl my fingers around his arm. “You are coming with me – now.” I pull him to his feet and ignore his protests, which are far too weak to impress me. “If you want to change my mind you will have to try harder.”

 

“Celeborn, I do not know what has gotten in to you, but I want you to stop this!”

 

Ignoring his demand, I pull him toward the doorway. I shoot Glorfindel a charming smile and give Erestor a wink as we pass them by. Neither Erestor nor Glorfindel try to stop us and I continue to drag Elrond down the corridor with me. We finally reach the exit and I deeply inhale the sweet, fresh air now that we are standing in the gardens. “Strip.”

 

“What?”

 

Elrond’s eyes grow impossibly big and I chuckle. “I said, strip. You heard me!” I briefly release Elrond’s wrist to remove my shirt, boots and socks. I keep my leggings on for now. They will go later.

 

“You cannot be serious!”

 

“I assure you that I am.” Growing impatient, I unbutton his shirt and remove it. Next, I kneel and pull off his house shoes. No socks, good. “And now we run.”

 

“Run?”

I have never seen Elrond look this flabbergasted before. “Elrond, we are Elves. We like being in the open and run.” I grab hold of his hand and twine my fingers with his. I pull him along, break out in a run and Elrond is forced to do the same. I run toward the Bruinen, the perfect place for what I have in mind.

 

Elrond manages to keep up with me, but begins to pant. It has been a while since he pushed his body. Looking from over my shoulder at him, I find that color is returning to his face. The eyes are no longer dead and a smile plays around his lips. We have reached the trees and I come to an abrupt stop. Elrond did not anticipate that and tumbles forward, landing on a bed of grass and moss. His smile now turns into merry chuckling and my heart warms, seeing him happy again. It is time to take the next step.

 

“What are you doing?” Elrond pushes himself upright, looking questioningly at me.

 

“I am removing my leggings. What does it look like?” I fling the garment aside and stand before him, proud and naked. “Remove your leggings, Elrond.”

 

“Nay!” Elrond’s chuckles have died and something else has appeared in his eyes instead. I easily identify the need, lust and craving in them. He desperately tries to hide it, but he should know by now that he cannot hide these things from me. Resolutely, I grab hold of his ankles. My fingers wrap around the fabric of his leggings and with one firm stroke, I remove them.

 

Elrond looks shocked and I give him a wicked smile. “We came into the world naked, Elrond. Surely there is nothing wrong with that?” I lick my lips, hoping Elrond will pick up on my obvious body language.

 

“What are you doing?” Big-eyed, Elrond pushes himself to his feet again.

 

Giving in to my curiosity I allow my gaze to drift below the waist line. “You have nothing to be ashamed for, Elrond.” He is aroused and I hear him moan.

 

“Nay, this is not happening!”

 

Elrond turns and I can tell that he is about to run away from me. I cannot allow that. “You are staying right here!” My fingers curl around his wrist and I pull him close. “You have wanted this for many years.” I fold an arm around his waist and pull him against me. Flesh slides along flesh and pre-ejaculate drips from the head of his shaft. “I know you want me.” He looks at me with a horrified expression in his eyes and I soothe him. “I want this too.”

 

“But you are my wife’s father! I…”

 

Suddenly, Elrond seems to collapse into himself and he leans heavily against me, resting his head against my shoulder. Will I achieve victory so easily then? Is his need so overwhelming? “Tell me.”

 

“I do not know when it started… I only know I looked upon you in a different way after my wife sailed.”

 

Elrond pauses and I feel him tense against me. He tries to flee my embrace, but I tighten my hold on him. “Continue.”

 

“I fantasize about you…”

 

When Elrond looks at me next I see tears in his gray eyes. “You are ashamed of these feelings.”

 

“Aye, you are my father in law. I married your daughter. I cannot feel the things I feel.”

 

“Elrond, my daughter sailed for Aman, breaking the bond she had entered with you. You and I are not related by blood.” I can tell that once the dam breaks our mating will be hard and fast. Elrond has been denying himself for much too long. “I have felt it build as well.”

 

“I…”

 

The gray eyes fill with understanding and I know what he needs, what he wants. “I can give that to you. I will be your companion until the day you sail.”

 

“You won’t sail?”

 

“Not for a very long time. I will stay until the very end and maybe then I will try to find my way to Aman.” Enough of this – we talked enough. It isn’t my voice Elrond needs – it is my body, my lust, my strength – it will rekindle the fire inside him. Using my hold on him, I slowly lower him onto the grass. He wants to be mine and I will burn him – he wants to be burned. He is just afraid to admit it.

 

“Celeborn, I…”

 

“Do not speak now,” I command, letting my hands travel lower. “You are beautiful, Elrond. Let me worship you.” His cock stands erect, the head is a needy purple and he already whips his hips forward, luring me closer. I cannot resist such temptation and lick the salty liquid flowing from the slit. I kneel in-between his parted legs and curl my fingers around the base of his cock. I slide one hand below his buttocks, kneading the firm flesh.

 

I have had male lovers in the past. It started before I ever met Galadriel and even during our marriage I occasionally took a fair Galadhrim to my bed. My wife never minded, understanding that my physical appetite for males did not lessen the love I felt for her. And now I am taking Elrond as my lover for as long as it will last.

 

My musings distract me and Elrond moans pitifully now that I am not doing my job properly. Determinedly I take him deeper, running the tip of my tongue up and down the shaft. Elrond thrusts in earnest now and I let him. I want to release his fire and restraining him would not do. I feel him tense beneath me and a salty, warm liquid hits the back of my throat. I swallow, eagerly accepting everything he has to offer.

 

He has grown relaxed during these moments of ecstasy and I let his sated flesh slip from my lips. Quickly, I roll him onto his stomach, part his buttocks and position myself at his opening.

 

Elrond squirms beneath me. He probably did not expect me to act this fast, but I know what he needs. I know it better than he does. My cock is already slick with pre-ejaculate and I force myself a way past the guardian ring and into his body. He is tight… tight, hot and incredibly soft. Growling, I sheathe myself inside his body in one brutal thrust.

 

Whimpers escape Elrond’s lips. He must be experiencing some discomfort, but I know he does not want me to pull out or stop now. His thoughts tell me so. Galadriel taught me much about mind control and I can easily read Elrond’s deepest, darkest desires.

 

Placing my hands on either side of Elrond’s head, I almost pull out. Violently, I drive myself home again, aiming for his prostate. The pace I set is hard, fast and even violent, causing the fire to grow inside Elrond’s mind. He tries to meet each of my thrusts and we quickly establish a rhythm. I possess him like he wants to be possessed. I mark him with my teeth, biting into his shoulder, like he wants me to mark him. It is an aggressive coupling, one which stresses the fact that he belongs to me now – just like he wants it.

 

I rise higher and higher, feeling the impending release inside my groin and I howl, releasing my seed into Elrond’s body. Panting hard, I remain inside his passage as long as I can. I collapse atop of him, my breath caressing his neck. Beneath my fingers, Elrond feels hot, alive, and energetic. “Do not move.”

 

“You are heavy.”

 

I smile against his shoulder and lick the droplets of blood which my teeth drew from his shoulder. “Admit it, you love feeling me atop of you. You like the way I press you down.”

 

“I do,” admits Elrond, breathlessly.

 

I will take pity on him in a second and roll off of him. I will guide him into the Bruinen where the water will wash away our seed. I will kiss him and hold him, but not yet. First, I want him to experience the freedom this act has brought him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Elrond)

 

These Halls used to be filled with laughter, music and song. They are deserted now. All have left me – all except for the ones I love the most. My sons remain here and so do my best friends; Erestor and Glorfindel.

 

I wish I could sail for Aman, but I cannot. Not yet. I cannot leave my daughter to deal with Estel’s death alone. And so I linger here, enduring, suffering, for something very important is missing from my life – love, lust, passion. Without it, I feel lost and weak.

 

It is almost like I am waiting for something, but I don’t know what it is. Something important is about to happen and I hold my breath in anticipation. But what is it?

 

The doors of the main hall open, revealing a visitor. I did not expect him to visit with me and I stare at him in surprise. “Celeborn? No one told me you had arrived! I did not know you were about to visit with us!” What is he doing here? I had hoped he would stay with Thranduil and keep his distance. It is not that I do not respect or love my father in law. I love him too much. It is a love that can never be.

 

“I trust I am still welcome here?”

 

Does he suspect I would rather not see him here? His presence here reminds me of my forbidden love. “Of course you are! I am always glad to see you!” It is not really a lie! I *am* glad to see him. A little too glad perhaps, as my body instantly reacts to his closeness. I have had fantasies, so many fantasies in which Celeborn claims me, makes me his in a forceful, powerful way and now they are coming back to haunt me.

 

I wring my hands and stand undecided, uncertain whether to approach him or not. I cannot take the risk of Celeborn noticing anything odd about me. I am wearing leggings, not robes, which would have easily concealed my aroused state!

 

“I thought you would welcome the company.”

 

Celeborn gives me a predatory smile and I feel vulnerable. I feel like he is the hunter and I am the prey. My fantasies are much like this and I barely stifle a moan. “I do.”

 

“You do not look well, Elrond. Let us sit down and talk for a while.”

 

His words startle me and I cannot help but wonder why he is here in the first place. I seat myself and I peek cautiously at Celeborn.

 

“You wonder why I am here.”

 

“I do. The last thing I heard was that you were staying with Thranduil. I did not expect to see you here.” Why couldn’t he stay with Thranduil? Why did he have to come here? I cannot stop a sigh from fleeing my lips. I feel tired – too tired to fight him and play games.

 

“Thranduil and I have parted ways for now. He is spending time with Legolas and Gimli.”

 

“With a dwarf?” I am truly surprised to hear this. Thranduil must have changed these last few years if he tolerates Gimli’s presence. Thranduil always was a good Elf, but suffered too much trauma when his father died in that horrific battle. I manage a shy smile, envisioning Legolas and Gimli trying to deal with Thranduil. That must be quite a sight!

 

“What have you been doing to yourself?”

 

Celeborn’s words take me by surprise and I do not know what to make of them. “What do you mean?”

 

“Look at you! When was the last time you ate a decent meal? Slept through the night? Dined in the company of your sons?”

 

I smile, ruefully, reminding myself that he is my father in law and therefore entitled to feel concerned. I should feel flattered that he worries about me for it means he cares about me. “Thank you for your concern, but I am well – well enough as can be expected from a father who just lost his only daughter to a mortal life.”

 

“I am talking about *you*! What have you done to yourself?”

 

Celeborn’s harsh tone irritates me. The glare he gives me only causes me to grow angrier. “Celeborn, do not meddle in my personal affairs!” I have my reasons for being the way I am!

 

I do not expect Celeborn to rise from his chair and to tower over me. His presence should make me feel cornered, but strangely enough it doesn’t. His closeness merely causes me to grow more aroused. I have kept myself alive with fantasies involving him for a long time. Now that he looms over me, I cannot help but admire his strength, his rugged handsomeness. Celeborn is a true Prince among our kind.

 

“Where is that fire, Elrond? Where is that glare you love to throw at everyone? When was the last time I saw it? Why am I not seeing it now?”

 

“Celeborn…” I growl. He is pushing me too hard. I am not prepared to spill the truth – not now – never! I cannot and will not tell him why I lock myself up in here, why I keep my distance. I cannot tell him that I lust over him and fantasize about him claiming me!

 

“How much longer are you going to lock yourself up in this Hall? Your private rooms? Why are you so determined to hide? When did you give up on yourself? Why?”

 

I cannot control my bodily reactions, even though I try and I try hard. My face feels hot and red and I can smell my own arousal. The musky scent is strong and lingers between us. Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and I tremble at the unexpected, strong touch.

 

“You are coming with me – now.”

 

I try to protest. I try to struggle free, but those are half-hearted attempts as I want to be close to him. I want to be touched by him!

 

“If you want to change my mind you will have to try harder.”

 

I must protest. I must struggle harder. He can never find out! “Celeborn, I do not know what has gotten in to you, but I want you to stop this!”

 

He ignores me and pulls me toward the doorway. I cringe, feeling embarrassed, spying Glorfindel and Erestor close. They will help me, won’t they? But no, they make way for Celeborn and simply stare at us. We reach the gardens and the heavy scent of the flowers, all in bloom, assail me. It has been weeks since I ventured out last and the experience is rather overwhelming.

 

“Strip.”

 

“What?” I must have misheard. Shocked, I stare at Celeborn, who looks calm and quite determined. He even chuckles!

 

“I said, strip. You heard me!”

 

Celeborn lets go of my wrist and, theoretically, I can run. But a part of me is tired of running. However, I must protest. “You cannot be serious!” I almost drool, seeing him remove his shirt. His chest is still rippling muscle. Celeborn obviously kept himself in shape, regularly working out. I crave running my fingers down that chest.

 

Celeborn then surprises me, no shocks me, by reaching for me and unbuttoning my shirt. My mind works too slowly and does not tell my arms to fend him off. Seeing him kneel in front of me only causes me to harden further and I manage to control my breathing, trying hard not to give myself away. My house shoes are the last items to go.

 

“I assure you that I am. And now we run.”

 

“Run?” Did I hear correctly? He removed our shirts so we could run? Am I losing my mind?

“Elrond, we are Elves. We like being in the open and run.”

 

Celeborn pulls me along and I am forced to run alongside him. I did not think it would feel this good, but stretching my legs – running – does wonders for my disposition. I felt gloomy a moment ago, but that has changed. I feel carefree and I run toward the Bruinen, following Celeborn. I pant softly, my body reminding me that I have neglected its needs. I have not been taking care of myself.

 

Celeborn has reached the trees and comes to a sudden stop. I cannot stop in time and tumble forward. Luckily, I end up on a soft bed of grass and moss. I chuckle, feeling light-hearted and free! I missed feeling free! “What are you doing?” I push myself upright, seeing Celeborn hook his fingers behind the waistband of his leggings.

 

“I am removing my leggings. What does it look like? Remove your leggings, Elrond.”

 

“Nay!” I cannot believe that Celeborn did that! He is naked! And he is gorgeous. His is muscular, has long, powerful legs and the thickest and longest cock I have ever seen and he isn’t hard yet! I am not removing my leggings though! I *am* hard and I do not want him to find out. Celeborn however, has different ideas and removes my leggings forcefully, revealing my aroused state.

 

“We came into the world naked, Elrond. Surely there is nothing wrong with that?”

 

Aye, that is true! But I am hard! “What are you doing?” I get myself to my feet again, willing my erection to fade. I am grateful Celeborn isn’t making any teasing remarks about the fact that I am aroused. I don’t think I could deal with that.

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed for, Elrond.”

 

“Nay, this is not happening!” I briefly consider covering my groin with my hands, but that would make things even more awkward.

 

I turn and try to run away, but Celeborn acts faster. “You are staying right here!”

 

His fingers curl around my wrist and he pulls me close.

 

“You have wanted this for many years.”

 

Celeborn folds an arm around my waist and pulls me against him. My aroused flesh slides along his hardening cock and pre-ejaculate drips from our shafts. Aye, it is true. I want him, but how does he know that I do?

 

“I know you want me. I want this too.”

 

“But you are my wife’s father! I…” I cannot do this! I cannot, no matter how much I want him to throw me on the ground and ravish me! But I want this… Nay, I cannot do this… But I want this! Tired from fighting myself, I give in and lean against him.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I do not know when it started… I only know I looked upon you in a different way after my wife sailed.” I tense against Celeborn, finally opening up. I never wanted him to know. I never wanted my shame revealed. I try to pull free, but he does not allow it.

 

“Continue.”

 

“I fantasize about you…” I fantasized about him so many nights. He would take me in so many ways. Sometimes he would make love to me gently, but most of the times, he would take me hard, ravish and use me. In my dreams I love to surrender myself to him. To entrust myself to his care. Tears sting my eyes and I feel even more embarrassed.

 

“You are ashamed of these feelings.”

 

“Aye, you are my father in law. I married your daughter. I cannot feel the things I feel.” I should not feel them, but I do.

 

“Elrond, my daughter sailed for Aman, breaking the bond she had entered with you. You and I are not related by blood. I have felt it build as well.”

 

“I…” I want this… I want this now… I want him to take me. I want him to make it all right. I want him to take away my shame and pain and to fill me with love and a sense of belonging.

 

“I can give that to you. I will be your companion until the day you sail.”

 

“You won’t sail?” Learning this surprises me. I always figured he would sail eventually.

 

“Not for a very long time. I will stay until the very end and maybe then I will try to find my way to Aman.”

 

“Celeborn, I…” I do not know what I want to say. Maybe I want to tell him that I need him to act now before my shame gets a chance to take possession of me again.

 

“Do not speak now. You are beautiful, Elrond. Let me worship you.”

 

Celeborn’s words make me close my eyes. I have wanted to hear them for so long. I marginally move my hips forward, needing him to take control now before I lose my courage. My eyelids flutter open, feeling him move. Suddenly I am on my back and he parts my legs to settle between them. His lips part to take me inside. His tongue moves against the slit, making me tremble. I dreamt of a moment in time like this!

 

I can tell that Celeborn has done this before; otherwise he wouldn’t be able to take me so deep. He swallows me whole, swirling his tongue around my cock and sucking ever so lightly. He keeps me on the edge forever.

 

I cannot control the urge to thrust forward and to bury myself inside his willing mouth and he lets me. The first signs of impending release sweep through me and I thrust forward. My heart misses a beat, realizing Celeborn is swallowing. I moan, feeling my sated flesh slip from its warm home and I want to linger in this moment, savor it, but then… Celeborn suddenly moves me about, depositing me on my stomach. Oh, I know what is about to come and I crave it. I want it! I need it!

 

He breaches me without warning, pushing inside and burying himself to the hilt. There is pain, a burning pain, but I welcome it. It has been too long since someone made love to me in this way and a part of me craves it. And then, then the pain gives way to pleasure. With each thrust Celeborn rubs my prostate. Oh, I want him to thrust faster, take me deeper.

 

Feeling Celeborn pull out and then bury himself inside my body again with vicious, possessive thrusts feels like haven and I try to meet his next thrust. Celeborn’s pace is hard and fast – it is perfect. I want Celeborn to possess me, to mark me and it almost seems like he knows my every thought, possessing me and marking me. This is a fantasy come true and I do not want it to stop – ever!

 

Celeborn’s warm seed fills me from the inside and realizing he has found release pushes me over the edge as well. A possessive howl leaves Celeborn’s lips. That sound will always remain with me. Celeborn collapses atop of me and I love the way he presses me down. He is still hard, still inside of me. I squirm, loving the feel of him atop of me.

 

“Do not move.”

 

“You are heavy.”

 

“Admit it, you love feeling me atop of you. You like the way I press you down.”

 

“I do,” I instantly admit. I love it. I want us to stay like this forever. But I will sail eventually and Celeborn will stay behind. Until that day comes, I want him as my lover. I want him to make me forget my worries and to envelop me in his strong love. His love has freed me from my guilt and shame, and therefore, I will always love him.

 

 

The end


End file.
